1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus for displaying an image on an image display surface, and an image adjustment method of the image display apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a scanning image display apparatus capable of correcting the linearity (nonlinearity distortion) of an image projected on a screen. In, for example, JP-A-2007-199251, as a method of correcting the vertical linearity, there is disclosed a method of obtaining a pitch θp of a field angle in the vertical direction, with which a pitch ratio Ryp of the scan image is always constant with respect to a pitch count n obtained by counting the pitch upward from the polarized light beam reaching the center of the scan image, and driving a vertical polariscope in a nonlinear manner to thereby correct the vertical linearity.
However, in the case of correcting the linearity using the scanning image display apparatus described above, there is a problem that it is difficult for the user to visually figure out how the linearity of the image is actually corrected.